1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus which has the output function of a vertical ruled line and a horizontal ruled line.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, word processors of Japanese and English have large-scale display and print devices. Such word processors have numerous editing functions for easily editing the input data which comprises the document. Also, in one such word processor, it is possible to set a work table mode, also. In the work table mode, the work table can be made by using the vertical ruled line and the horizontal ruled line.
Therefore, the word processor has the data memory in the controller which stores the document data of the character and the symbol and the ruled line data concerning ruled lines such as the vertical ruled line and the horizontal ruled line corresponding to each print position. The data is output by printing the document and the ruled line in the print form and displaying on the display by reading the document data and the ruled line data from this data memory. United Kingdom Patent Publication No. 2,217,886A laid open on Nov. 1, 1989 which corresponds to U.S. patent application U.S. Pat. No. 330,908 filed Mar. 31, 1989 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses reading the ruled line data from the data memory and printing this data.
In another word processor design, because the horizontal ruled line in the table is output to the bottom of each line as an underline, this horizontal ruled line is treated as a line which belongs to the above line. Therefore, in case that the table which spreads over the first page and the second page is output and divided, when the data of the horizontal ruled line is located in the final line of the first page, the horizontal ruled line is output only to the final line of the first page. The horizontal ruled line which corresponds to the horizontal ruled line which exists in the final line of the first page is not output to the top of the first line of the second page.
On the other hand, in other word processors, the horizontal ruled line is treated as a line which comprises two lines because it is output between two output lines. Therefore, when the data of the horizontal ruled line of the table is located in the final line of the first page, the horizontal ruled line is automatically output to both the final line of the first page and the top of the first line of the next page.
As mentioned above, in the case of data processing apparatus which treats a line forming the horizontal ruled line of the table as belonging with data above the line, the horizontal ruled line which corresponds to the data of the horizontal ruled line located in the final line of the first page is not output to the first line of the next page, in spite that the table extends and continues to the next page. Therefore, there is a problem that the table output to the next page is an incomplete table where the top remains open.
On the other hand, in the case of data processing apparatus which treats the horizontal ruled line as a line which belongs to both upper and lower data lines, the horizontal ruled line of the next page is output automatically to the first line of the next page, whether there is a necessity or not, whenever the data of the horizontal ruled line is located at the bottom of the table (horizontal ruled line on the bottom line of the outside frame) is located in the final line of the first page. Therefore, there is a problem that the constitution of the table is mistaken.